Where Does it Hurt?
by DolfynRider
Summary: This is a companion fic to "Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt". Sophie wants to introduce a fellow team member to her sadistic ways.


**Tell Me Where Does it Hurt?**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Tell Me Where Does it Hurt?

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **This is somewhat of a "companion" story to "Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt"

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing to do with Leverage and never will. I do not profit from the twisted stories going on in my head, either.

"Men's work," Sophie said.

"What?" Parker asked.

"You were wondering why they didn't take us, remember? The guys didn't want us around because there are so many people involved in this one, they were scared we'd get hurt with the fighting that's sure to break out. I'm just glad Eliot's been training all of us, just in case we ever do have to take on someone one-on-one," Sophie explained.

"Hey! I can defend myself!" Parker choked out around yet another bowl of cereal. She chewed quickly, finally swallowing, "So what are we supposed to do while we wait for them to get back? They only left five minutes ago, and the job's in Hartford. We've got at least 3 hours to kill," Parker was almost whining.

"We could steal something," Sophie smirked at her.

"Like what?" Parker asked.

"Well, I could steal something..." Sophie corrected herself, slightly under her breath, but Parker heard her.

"Why am I not included?" Parker was eyeing her, now worried Sophie would bring home cash and not share it with her if she let Sophie go alone.

"Because I'd be stealing from you," Sophie told her, then added, "Kinda."

Parker looked perplexed as she simultaneously glared at Sophie, "You couldn't steal anything from me," she challenged.

"Yeah, I could..." Sophie said, standing up and heading for the steps to the second floor of Nate's condo. He'd built a special room for them upstairs that the rest of the team didn't know about...until now.

She knew her so well, Parker was worse than a two-year-old. Soon enough, Sophie heard Parker following her up the metal stairs.

She went for the keypad and punched in the numbers she'd memorized and the door started to open just as Parker reached the top of the stairs. Thankfully she'd had it planned, and typed in the password before Parker got up there. Nate would never forgive her if he suddenly found Parker in 'their' room someday.

Parker's eyes widened as she saw the door swing open. "What the hell?"

Sophie smiled at her, "I'm going to show you just what I meant."

"Meant about...what?" Parker asked her, curious now as she eyed the room.

"Remember, you said Nate's gotten more sadistic since he quit drinking, well...he has," Sophie said, as she shut the door, turning to Parker she continued, "...and it's fun!"

Parker sucked in a deep breath as she eyed the little couch, the swings, the mattress, and all the totes. "What's in those?"

Sophie grinned at her, "You won't know until you agree to my plan."

Parker stared at her, deciding she liked the evil smile playing on Sophie's lips, and agreed.

Sophie pushed her towards the mattress and she sat down on it, but was pulled up before she had managed to get all the way down. "No...strip," Sophie told her, "I'll be right back."

Sophie headed for the closet, keeping an eye on Parker to make sure she was doing as Sophie had instructed her to. As the last bit of material fell from her body, Sophie inhaled sharply. She knew Parker had nice breasts, she'd been around enough when the blond would do a quick change mid con, but the rest of her was just as amazing.

She changed quickly, coming out of the closet in fishnet stockings, black lace panties with matching bra, and holding a cat 'o nine tails firmly in her hand. She crossed the room quickly, and arranged Parker as she wanted. Parker made no move to stop her.

Sophie pulled the restraints up from under the mattress and quickly bound the woman. "Are you sure?" she asked her one more time.

Parker nodded, eyeing the whip, and trying to move her hands. With no tools, Sophie knew she was secure. There was no way Parker was going to be able to get out of the cuffs, but she tightened them until they were biting into Parker's wrists and ankles anyway.

"Now...we're going to play a little game," Sophie told her, "I'll ask you a question, if you're lying..." she swing the whip hard onto her own palm. The sound made Parker jump.

"Don't worry, I'll start slow, I know this is all new to you," Sophie reassured her, "Just remember, I read people for a living, Parker."

Parker could only stare at the whip now, eyes sliding slightly out of focus. Sophie wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement that was showing on her face, maybe it was a combination of both.

"Question one: Is it true you're still a virgin?"

Parker weakly nodded her head.

"Question two: Do you like men?"

Parker again nodded her head.

"Question three: Do you like women?"

Parker vigorously nodded her head.

"Fine, but this isn't getting us anywhere," Sophie stated. "Question four: Do you want to fuck me, Parker?"

Parker nodded again.

Sophie paused, thinking, she needed to catch Parker in a lie, but what could she ask the girl? Maybe Parker was too scared to lie.

"Next question," Sophie finally said, "Do you want to sleep with Hardison?"

Parker shook her head this time.

The whip came down across her abdomen and she whimpered, then let out a soft growl.

"Okay, I lied, yes, I want to sleep with Hardison," Parker finally spoke up, "Just sleep with him, I don't want a relationship, though."

The whip came down again, almost in the exact spot as the first time.

"I didn't tell you to add anything, just answer my questions."

Their little game went on for another half an hour, though from that point on, Parker lied every time. Sophie was sure she was getting into it. The whip left several red welts across Parker's body. Her thighs were covered in the angry, red marks, her breasts were bright pink, ribs were bruised, but it was her pelvic region that got the worst. There were a few places where the whip had come down repeatedly, rubbing her skin raw to the point the welts were bleeding.

Sophie finally put down the whip. "Show me, Parker, where does it hurt?" she asked the blond, pure concern on her face now.

Parker randomly pointed to various spots and Sophie went to work.

She kissed Parker's thighs, then moved to Parker's breasts, sucking in each nipple in turn. Parker sighed happily. When Sophie starting pinching and biting her nipples, the sighs turned to moans.

Slowly, Sophie's head moved down. She could easily detect Parker's scent. She was ready, but Sophie still had more to do. As her lips met Parker's bruised ribs, the tiny blond jumped. Though it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The movement was instinct and Sophie's cool lips on her tender flesh felt so good she moaned again, a bit louder this time.

Sophie was still kissing Parker's ribs when she looked down. The blood would rise to the surface on some of the welts that were still lower down Parker's body, then it would pool at the peaks before flowing down towards her pubic bone. The marks that bled the most pooled enough so that the blood ran over her pubic bone, flowing freely between her legs. Thankfully Sophie had thought to put down a towel underneath her before she started the little game.

Her mouth still worked on Parker, finally getting lower. Her tongue snaked out and she tasted Parker's blood on it. She sighed happily, lapping at the red liquid that looked so beautiful on such pale skin. The more she licked, the more Parker moaned.

Soon enough, Sophie had licked the trail over Parker's pelvic bone and as her tongue hit Parker's clit, Parker screamed her name, spreading her legs further so Sophie had an unobstructed view.

The blond was wiggling uncontrollably on the mattress as the tip of Sophie's tongue dipped into her. She groaned as Sophie lifted a finger to her wetness, slowly sliding it into her, and Parker came for the first time. Her walls closed around Sophie's finger. "Ohhh god, Sophiieee," she cried as Sophie introduced another finger into the Parker's depths.

Sophie didn't want to be gentle any more. The whip had turned Parker on so much...she didn't think, she just acted. Pulling her fingers out of Parker, she grabbed the whip and looked at it's thick, round, plastic tapered handle and smiled to herself. "Are you ready, Parker?" she asked.

Parker moaned and thrust her hips upwards, spreading her legs even further apart so she was almost in a full split laying on her back on the mattress.

Sophie wiped her fingers on the handle's end to get it wet with Parker's own juices before aiming it at her entrance. She pushed slowly and only managed to get an inch and a half into her. She let Parker rest a moment, getting used to the feeling of something bigger than her fingers invading her body.

Suddenly, Parker was hit by a blinding pain as Sophie shoved the handle into her roughly. Sophie watched as her walls squeezed it, then, the blood started to flow. Parker wasn't lying, she had still been a virgin. Sophie's tongue worked it's way around the handle, licking Parker's blood once again, the tails tickling her neck as she worked.

Sophie wasn't sure which flavor she liked better, pure Parker or her blood. She worked the handle in and out, and Parker squirmed. In no time, she had the blond begging for more, but Sophie sadly looked at her watch and realized the men would be back soon.

She worked faster, thrusting the whip in and out of Parker as fast as her hand would allow, flicking her tongue over Parker's clit. She suddenly yanked the whip out of the tiny creature beneath her, replacing it with her tongue to catch the last drops of blood and as she did, Parker's body convulsed one last time.

Sophie could feel Parker on her tongue, gushing now, and she decided she liked both tastes of Parker equally. Parker was like honey on her tongue, the sweet nectar still flowing out of her. Once her body was still, Sophie moved up to kiss her. Their tongues danced for a moment before Sophie pulled away.

"They'll be back any minute, we have to get dressed and get out of her," Sophie told her gruffly.

She headed for the bathroom as Parker grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly, smoothing them over her bruised body.

Sophie called out from the closet, "So, do you see what I mean?"

Parker smiled happily, a dreamy "Yes" floating out into the open space.

*****

The men finally returned from the work they had to do, Hardison looking like he got the short end of the stick. His lip was bloody and he could barely open his eyes. Nate was ruffled, bruise on his cheek, but otherwise looked okay. Eliot was perfectly fine, as usual.

Nate looked around, then noted Parker's wrists. "What were you two doing?" he asked them, suspicion heavy in his voice, eyes shifting up towards the playroom.

"Well, since you _boys_ didn't think we could handle ourselves, we decided to get in an extra training session," Sophie told him, then she looked at Parker, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to bruise your wrists."

Parker just smiled at her, and for once, keeping her mouth under control, as all she said was "Anytime."

**THE END**


End file.
